The Comment Section
The comment section below each video of Friends Without Benefits offers a forum for people to 'converse' and 'discuss' the video above; this is not usually the case however and it devolves to a greater extent the less 'liked' a comment is. The top comments are usually comedic comments that reference the video whilst also drawing upon the commenters own comedic ability and charm. Though rare, member of FWOB ''has been known to respond to a few top comments, despite reading the vast majority of them. Don (Dad) states in the ''Super Mario Odyssey play through that he "tries to read every single comment on the video, and usually can". I'm sorry for what we've put you through. The comment section is the only comment section on the internet, which is likely the reason as to the unruly nature and vulgar attitudes displayed in it. The picture of a comment section displays the general characteristics of a generic section. * Comments pertaining to who will win (Mario Party exclusive) * References to Cade believing he can beat a giraffe in a fight (he can't, fight me) * Someone that was so early, a thumbnail for the video had not been uploaded. * Bret Ginn * Replies to a comedic comment that further build upon a 'comment bit' to add to the humour. * Comments talking about the events of the game * A 'Donkey Kong Surge' reference * Someone saying 'nice' and nothing else * WibbL * Suggestions for other games to be played * (Rare) A reply from Dad talking about something that got fucked up lol * TeffyTV * Someone, replying to another person, saying 'AAAAAAAHHHH' - a task given by AlpharadTV in the Sonic 06 Let's Play * Someone with a hentai avatar saying how stupid someone is for doing something * Plessie the Nothosaur correcting somebody about a game they're playing * A random person who tells the FWOB members what to do, not realizing that the series are recorded ahead of time for convenience. Stop it. It doesn't work goddammit. * The 'Bedroom? If you insist' copypasta or something to that extent being pasted multiple times by different people * Worthless comments that no one cares about: e.g. "Omg I love this so much﻿", "Nice﻿" or "almost Dad get 4th place.....again﻿" * An actually interesting comment: here's a goodie - "Anyone notice that the intro is in order of the time they joined meanwhile the thumbnail is alphabetical going from left to right then down right to left?﻿" - Thank you NotRobotNinja for an actual, intellectual comment. We don't see many. * SIEG HEIL GAMERS or other similar lines being exclaimed by different people. * People asking for Alpha's embarrassing story even though he told it at 100k subs. * Spiderfog * The average guy AKA EnderBoy 7. * The one who counts the appearances of all FWOB members AKA Some Buddy. * Confused Oddish saying something random, and or promoting his inferior wiki. Oddish got banned, rest in perreonies you cringlord. * The word boat (haha boat) Category:People